Dabbling: Young to Old
by Jazz Left
Summary: Edward left Bella, he goes back to visit her after seventy years. Bella is still alive but she is old, what will Edward do when he sees her, how will he feel? Slightly OOC, ExB kind of  EPOV. Just a small one-shot possibly two-shot  drabble.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Dabbling: Young to Old

**Type:** One Shot(possible two-shot)

**Author:** Jazmin Torres

**Characters:** Bella, Edward, OC, OC

**Rating:** T

**Plot:** Edward left Bella, he goes back to visit her after seventy years. Bella is still alive, what will Edward do when he sees her, how will he feel?

* * *

**Author's Note:** I've been dabbling in some random plot bunnies, so this is a new one, I know I'm awful, but if I don't upload these I kinda lose them on my hard drives. Anyway, I'm not dead, I actually am going to upload the new version of TBEJC but I kinda broke my computer … so I have to start all over again or fix it(which I am trying to do) but I have school so for now y'all are gonna have to do and make do with my drabbles. Sorry. :(

Oh! And one more thing … this little drabble dabble was written in like an hour so I haven't really checked it. Like I said, it's just a small dabble.

* * *

It had been many many years since I left my one and only love, Bella.

I hadn't seen her in over seventy years. Even the pictures I had of her had disintegrated.

My chest ached at the thought of her. I hadn't allowed myself to think of her. I had just wandered around with my family, not really living. They were all sad that she was gone. They were all broken.

Alice wouldn't talk to me anymore even though we used to be close. And I felt that pain as well.

I was full of pain. But now it was time to find out what Bella had done in her life. I had to know who she had married and how many kids she had before it was too late and time erased all evidence of her life from this earth.

So I set of to Forks which was the last place I knew she was.

I drove in a new strange modern car, I couldn't care enough to pay attention to what type of car it was. I just knew that it wasn't my Volvo. And that made me sad.

I arrived at Forks early in the day. Nothing had changed in this town. There were a few new houses and a couple new shops but almost nothing was different. I headed towards Charlie's house only to find that it was no longer standing and had been replaced by a small apartment building.

A scent long forgotten in my mind hit me like a slap in the face. Bella! She was still alive! I was overjoyed but sad. She was probably with her husband and children. I swallowed hard but followed the scent until I came across a small quaint looking cottage house.

Her scent was all around the area and so was another scent. That must be her husband. I felt my face fall, but I knew that I had to see what Bella had done with her life.

I approached the house, I heard a steady heartbeat and slow breathing. I could hear a song playing and whoever was in the house humming along with the tune.

I knew it was Bella humming. She was alone in the house. She was alive.

My feet carried me to the door against my will. I tried to turn away but my feet held their ground. My hand lifted and knocked on the door swiftly.

The humming continued even as steps approached the door.

I held my breath in anticipation as the door swung open revealing a very old Bella. She stood tall and dignified, her small frame covered in a beautiful blue sweater and dress pants. Her skin was wrinkly and glasses sat on her nose, but she was still the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

My breath left me in a whoosh as I registered her face, her beautiful eyes and lovely kissable pink lips. She was still the Bella I loved.

Her eyes were wide and confused as she blinked owlishly at me.

I breathed her name for the first time in years. "Bella …" I trailed off as I was left breathless by her beauty again.

She squinted at me and tipped her head to the side. "Edward?"

I sighed at my name on her lips and nodded dazedly.

She put a small wrinkled hand over her heart and stared at me for a moment before speaking. "You haven't changed a bit! You weren't kidding when you said vampires never change." She laughed loudly and slapped her knee.

I chuckled at her voice and her laugh. I was so in love with her. I would always love her.

She suddenly gasped. "Oh, forgive me! I'm being terribly rude! Please come in!" she ushered me inside. "Sit, please." She smiled pleasantly at me and took a seat on one of the two sofas that sat across from each other with only a coffee table separating them and motioned to me to sit on the other one.

I reluctantly took my seat. I didn't want to be so far away, but I had to respect her wishes.

She smiled at me kindly and grabbed a small tea cup in her fragile hands while bringing it to her lips to take a sip. "Nothing better than jasmine tea." She sighed contentedly. "Anywho, how have you been Edward? How's Alice?" she seemed excited.

"We're as good as can be. Alice misses you. I miss you …" I trailed off.

She smiled at me. "How is Esme and everyone else?"

"They're fine, how are you? What have you been doing these past few years?" I felt my voice crack with nervousness, I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer.

She grinned at me. "I've been fine. Don't remember too much these days, 'specially not 'bout Billy Bob, or … wait, no his name was Charlie? Yeh, I think 't was. Anywho, like I said I don't remember much these days. I don't even know what I'm doing right now …" She got a far away look in her eye, a glazed over look. "Hm, I think I might just have some pecan pie, yep, that ought 'a do it." She started to get up and appeared to have forgotten all about me.

I cleared my throat. "Uhm, Bella." I felt worried, I hadn't realized that getting old would mean years of forgetfulness. I mean I knew it would, but I never really thought about what might happen to her.

She turned to me surprised. "Oh Edward! When'd you get here?" her blinked at me, her wrinkled forehead scrunching and her plump lips thinning, that was the second I realized she had gotten _old_, so old, and I couldn't turn back time no matter how much I wished for her not to have to go through this. I finally let my rose colored glasses slip off the tip of my nose, Bella's face was old and marred with wrinkle lines, her pale skin was marked by years of worry and anxiety, her eyes wide and permanently confused and glazed over most of all empty, her frame was small and frail, even more frail than before, her clothes were much too baggy on her, emphasizing how tiny and thin she was.

I wanted to curl up and sob, I should have changed her, not just let her deteriorate and wither away, let her gorgeous mind and body wither away, like a rose without water would wither, so did she, I could have stopped it. But I didn't, and though I knew it was for the better oh how I regretted it. When she looked at me her old wise empty eyes went right through me, as if she wasn't really here at all. My heart ached as I realized how little she remembered me, she probably just knew my and my families names, and she could barely remember her beloved father Charlie, how could I let this happen.

My throat was forced to swallow a thick lump of sorrow. "I … I think I should go." I stuttered out trying to hold myself back from dry sobbing.

A flash of something came and went in her eyes. She just blinked at me and after a while of staring at each other she finally said, "What was that you said dear? I got caught up in my memories for a second." She smiled kindly at me.

I coughed out a sob as I came to the astounding conclusion that she didn't even love me any more, she spoke to me with motherly words and smiles. We weren't on the same level, she could obviously not consider me lover material anymore than I could consider Esme, in her mind, the vague foggy spot I could see in her eyes, I saw that she viewed me as a child. "Oh Bella, what's happened to you?" I wailed much too silently for her to hear.

Her eyes started drooping closed and a light snoring echoed around the room.

I had to leave … I had to. But I couldn't leave her without any notice. So I crept close to her and gently awoke her. "Bella, I have to be going now, it was lovely seeing you." I forced a smile, a sad smile.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Edward, please stay, at least until my son gets here, he hates leaving me alone he does. But he had to go pick up his boy from the daycare center."

My heart broke just a little bit more. She … had a son. She had been with someone and it had not been me, how could I have been so foolish as to let her go. "I don't think I should." I hedged trying to escape, I didn't want to see her son, I didn't want to see her new life, I wanted my Bella back.

Suddenly the doorbell rang scaring me out of my crazed stupor. Bella got up to answer it while I just sat on the couch. I heard some quiet greetings and a childish squeal. Then a man, about forty years old, walked in to the room and narrowed his eyes at me.

"Mom!" he called turning around slightly but not taking his wary eyes off me. So this man was her son, he must take after his father, because he had black hair and tan skin, his dark black eyes were looking at me with disdain.

Bella came in grinning followed by a teenage boy. The boy looked more like Bella than his father, he had chocolate brown hair and brown eyes, but his skin was still tan like his father's. "What is it hun?"

"How many times do I have to tell you to not let strangers in the house, last week that Mallory fellow and now this guy? Do I have to send you to an old people home?" he asked desperately, thinking about his mother and worrying about her safety, he wondered if he was enough to keep her safe, or if they needed extra security.

Bella giggled. "Oh honey, this isn't a stranger, he's an old friend." She looked at me and smiled. "Dear, I'd like for you to meet my son and his son Seth. Kiddles meet Edwin." _Edwin_? Could she not even remember my name now? "I mean Edward." I nodded slightly.

Her eyes glazed over once again. "Hm, I think I might just have some pecan pie, yep, that ought 'a do it."

I stared at her as she drifted into the kitchen thoughtlessly. Tears that would never fall welled up in my eyes. She was so … ill. Poor Bella, my Bella, I let this happen to her, my poor Bella, I hope she forgives me someday.

The two humans plopped onto the couch opposite of me. "Sorry about my mom. She's not been herself for a couple years now, she goes on and on about her pecan pie, and by the way that's the only pie she hates. She's getting more and more forgetful." He sighed tiredly.

The youngest boy glared at me. "So, _Edward_," he sneered, "who are you and what are you doing in my Gran-gran's house?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Review. Or not. I dunno. Should I post a second shot to this first? Dabble some more in other plots? Maybe I should do an AH story, first attempt, lol never gonna happen. Okay, enough of me talking to myself. Oh and one more thing, anyone willing to be a Beta to my crazy ass, please PM me. Or something, ionno. :) Review? For a cookie? :D


	2. IMPORTANT

Forum link with the letter as well, for discussion

www .fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/

Also folks, just in case, make sure to backup your fics, dont want anyone to loose any hard fought work :( And for those wanting to send this or anything else, I believe their e-mails are under the help link on the upper right.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit SinX. Retribution reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson Jazzurt


End file.
